Stuck Between Good Or Evil
by abstractally
Summary: Candice starts in a new school, she is a vampire and she has to move around a lot so no one gt suspicious. She meets this boy who is her every dream, little did she know that he was a rival of hers.


"Honey, you know this is hard for all of us," Mom said

Houses flew by as we drove into Blue Ridge, New York. Over here it is a small, peaceful town where not many people live.

"Honey, you know this is hard for all of us," Mom said.

"Yeah, but why did it have to be us, why not the Slamus clan." I said.

"They won the fight, they are more powerful. Since we haven't changed anyone, we became weaker. They keep gaining people," she shrugged.

"Why can't we gain people? We have to be stronger, or they will be stronger than us," I said.

"It's because we believe in the traditional Holy Book; Vampirus, which is all evil. They believe in the 'good' version of it; Vamp. Plus, we don't care about love anymore. They care about love, marriage, and then changing humans. When we change humans, they don't have anyone to love, for comfort, so they run away and join that clan because they are more generous than us," Mom explained.

"It's just not fair," I said.

"Well you're generation is our only hope, or we wont be the Sprus clan anymore. You guys must fall in love soon or we are toast. From what I heard, we could die of a slow painful death if we don't reproduce," Mom stated.

"So now where are we living?" I asked.

"Well you are going to have to go to school in a few minutes. I know you don't want to but I have to do a lot of work. We have to prepare or we it'll be too late and before you know it, we will be dead," my Mom said.

"That's real positive," I replied.

We drove in silence until we entered the parking lot of a big school. Its shape was more like a square and the field was pretty small. I saw a few kids hanging outside while others were in their classes. There was a big sign saying 'Blue Ridge School' above the entrance. We pulled up to the front.

"Well here you are," Mom said.

"OK, well I guess I'll see you later," I said as I started to get out of the car.

"Good luck," she said.

"Wait so what is my new last name going to be?" I asked before I closed the door.

"I told the school board Sparks, so you still have some letters in our last name that are also in the Sprus name," she said, "now remember to be safe and watch out for the Slamus clan."

I closed the door and walked into the school. Ugh, being a Vampire is too confusing to understand. I always have to move somewhere because of the Slamus clan. Our clan is the evil clan, which our rival clan should be dead by now, but no, the good always win. It's hard enough that I'm 17 and I have my own problems. This just pushes it off the edge. I always feel like I can't live because of this. It also sucks because every year I have to move to a different school so no one will recognize me.

I was changed about 3 years ago by the Sprus clan, yeah funny name. It was their last name, so what ever their last name is, it becomes the name of the clan. One of them, I think was a girl, was hurt and she ran into my house. I asked her what was wrong, she didn't answer. I touched her shoulder and she bit me on the hand. Then, I got this excruciating pain. It felt like thousands and thousands of needles jabbed into my hand. I became woozy and screamed for help. My Mom ran into the room. I saw my Mom trying to get her out of our house, and she bit her face. My mom screamed, and I blacked out.

The next morning, I woke up dazed. I didn't know what happened to me. I looked at my cut on my hand and it had two holes in it. I freaked out, I ran to my Mom. She was on the floor, I thought she died. I screamed her name over and over again. She didn't move. I became frustrated and all of a sudden fire came out of me.

My mom did eventually wake up and we both have gained powers. My mom never really told me her powers because she is still trying to accept them. But my powers are: fire, blowing up things, flying, and speed. I learned to accept these powers and use them according to my Holy book. It seems like my powers are all linked to fire. Fire is fast, it can blow up things, and I guess you can say fire can fly. These powers are special to me and I use them to live. I can't quite perfect it, so I'm pretty much sketchy with it. Anyways evil is a good thing. I don't understand why people say it's so bad. I get all the respect I want. It's better to be feared then loved. That is my motto, and it'll be like that forever.

The long hallways that I walked down were very old looking and the lockers looked like they had indents from fists in them. Most of the kids I passed just minded their own business. I kept walking down the hallway and then went into the guidance office for my schedule. The lady at the front desk stared at me strangely. It's probably because I wear all black, I have black hair, and I have green eyes and sometimes red that will stare you down. Most say I'm very pretty, but extremely pale and I'm tall enough to be a model. But this lady was staring at me like I had 5 heads.

"Um, hello can I help you?" She asked. I was too dazed at her mole under her lip to realize she asked me something.

"Hi, my name is Candice Sparks, can I have my schedule?" I asked.

"Sure, sure, let me print it up," she typed it up, and collected it from the printer, "here you go, if there are any problems just come here."

"Ok, thank you," I walked away.

I looked at my schedule. Ok, so I have art for period one. Mr. Makentosh. He sounds like an old, bald, fat man. I hope he doesn't annoy me or I'll probably turn into a fire, since I still can't control all of my powers.

The bell rang and I walked down the hallway. This is a big school and not many students live here. I finally got close to my room and I walked into the classroom and handed the teacher my schedule. He isn't that old, maybe mid-30s, he isn't bald, and he is pretty skinny. He smiled at me and gave me my schedule back. He pointed to the empty seat in the corner. I walked over.

He came by my side with a box, "This is the art box. You shall pick a color and that color will be yours until June. Since it is March, there aren't going to be many colors."

"Oh," I said as I put my hand in the box and picked a color. Well I think I can use my powers to my advantage. Since one of my powers is super fast, I looked really fast and grabbed the color red.

"So you have the color red, eh. This is neither a fascinating color nor a very good one and it apparently makes me want to choke," he said.

"Oh, well for you're info, red is my favorite color. I thought you were an art teacher," I said.

"I am," he stated.

"Not a very good one," I mimicked, "and apparently, you make me want to choke. True artists enjoy every color."

The whole class stared at us in astonishment.

"Out of 10 years of teaching, no one has ever talked to me like this, young lady," he said.

I sighed. "Red is my favorite color," its me, my powers, "and if you insult it, I'll insult you, even if you're a teacher."

He sighed and walked away. A boy came over to my desk.

"Um, hi." I said.

"Hey, my name is Andrew and what you did right their totally rocked!"

"Thanks," I said.

This kid, Andrew seems like the kind of kid who would ride on a motorcycle, have millions of tattoos on his arm, and has an IQ of a fish. He has long, blond hair and blue eyes. He seems strong and is very tall. Well taller than me because I'm very short.

"So, you're new here, that's cool," he said.

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"Awesome, what's you're name?" He asked.

"Candice," I answered.

"Cool," he said, "well I hope to see you soon."

"Yeah, same," I said as he walked away.

I continued on drawing with my color, red. I drew an anime styled cartoon of a girl with fire coming out of her hands. It's kind of hard to make something look good with one color, which is probably the only way to pass this class. It passed a while and when I realized we had only five minutes left, I started to clean up. The bell rang and I looked at my schedule. Well now I have Science. I walked out of the classroom before anyone got up. It's probably because no one was done cleaning up their paint and I only colored with crayon.

I went back into the confusing hallway. I got to the right section and I walked into the small classroom. I went to the teacher and handed her my schedule. She smiled and pointed to my desk. It seems like every teacher in this school doesn't talk much or I have something wrong with me.

She looks nice from what I am looking at. She is a short, petite black haired woman. She looks around the age of 25.

"Class this is our new student I was telling you about. Her name is Candice Sparks. Everyone, please welcome her before we start class," She said.

No one walked over my desk. I was sitting there for about 10 minutes. When is this class going to start? I just looked at everyone talking amongst themselves.

"Hi, since no one will introduce themselves, I will. My name is Mrs. Stern and I love teaching science. What do you like to do?" She asked.

"Well, I like to, um, hang out with friends. I like little hobbies, I guess," I said. How can I explain that I like adventure and defeating all good?

"Oh, well that's interesting. How about you meet a student who loves to hang out and do hobbies. Tiffany come over here," she called.

This skinny, brown eyed, brown haired girl skipped over. She seems way to jolly.

"Hello, my name is Tiffany," she cheered.

"Hi, I'm Candice," I said.

"We should like totally be science partners, can we?" she asked. I don't know if she was asking me or the teacher.

"Sure, I guess," I said.

"Yes, you guys can be partners. Let me write you down on the list," the teacher said.

We sat down at a table together and she talked about random things like shopping, guys, the school, people to avoid, and other things. I tried to concentrate on my work and the teacher, but she was just rambling about things I already know. I've been a 17 year old for 3 years now, so I know everything about eleventh grade. It feels like this day is going to drag on forever.

Thank god the bell rang eventually. I walked out of the classroom reluctant that Tiffany was going to follow me. I checked my next class and it said math. I'm surprised I can find these classes in a matter of two minutes.

I walked down a different hallway this time and it was nicer looking. I went to the last door and there was my classroom. It was really big and the desks were circled around the room. Only a few people were in the classroom so I had an advantage to where I wanted to sit.

"So you are Miss. Sparks?!" the teacher asked.

"Yeah, I'm new here and-," I said and he interrupted.

"Sit down, my dear. I want you to feel as welcomed as possible," he said. Wow he seems really creepy. I think he is trying to make me feel comfortable but honestly it is not working.

"Oh, well I guess I'll sit over there," I pointed to the back where a boy was sitting there.

"Sure, sure, sit anywhere you want. There aren't a lot of students in this class, so I allow you all to sit anywhere you want," he said.

I walked over to the back and the boy stared at me. I looked back at him. He had black hair and blue eyes and he is very attractive looking. He smiled at me and I smiled back. His smile melted me and I started getting really hot. I looked at my hand, which I was sitting on because this was awkward, was burning up. Uh oh, this means the fire is going to come. I have to cool down some how. Maybe there is something cold in my backpack like a water bottle or my ice pack I always bring with me. I opened up my backpack and touched my ice pack. I sighed with great relief as I cooled down. I closed my backpack and stared at the teacher.

"Hey my name is Gregory Slum, what's yours?" the boy asked.

"Candice," I said.

"Cool," he said.

I had a feeling his eyes were on me for a while, but when I looked, he was facing the other way. I think I should give him the red eyes, since I can now control that power. I looked over at him and stared him down with my red beaming eyes. He just smiled and looked the other way. Did he not notice? Or did I not do it right? I turned back to our math lesson.

"So class, I am going to assign partners for this project. It is due in two days so I advise you to work today after school," Mr. Matt said.

He walked around the classroom assigning partners and came to me and Gregory. "You two must work together. Your project will be about why math is so important to us."

"Mr. Matt, one question, why do we have to talk about the importance of math when it is almost the end of the school year and we learned about this in our freshman year?" I asked.

"I want you all to try and remember certain things that you learned in the past that will help you with the present and the future," he said and walked in front of the class.

"Have this completed on my desk Friday or your group will receive an F. I will allow you all to start your project for the remainder of the period," Mr. Matt said.

I turned to Gregory. "So I think we should list the importance of math, the reason why, and then examples of it, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, here I'll write it down," he said as he took out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Well one importance is with jobs. If we didn't know math, we wouldn't have a successful job," I said.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well like architecture for houses and buildings. We wouldn't know the right measurements on how to build a house or building," I explained.

"True," he said as he wrote it down.

We continued talking about the importance of math straight to the bell. I started packing my notebooks in my backpack and I got up.

"So what do you have next," he asked.

"Um," I checked my schedule, "P.E."

"Oh, I'll show you where that is," he insisted.

"OK," I answered as we walked into the hallway.

"Well maybe we could hang at the library today for our project," he said.

"Sure, but I'm not sure where that is," I said.

"The library is attached to the school. It is in the back of the school and there is a big sign that says 'Blue Ridge Library'. Just go in and go straight into the room and I'll be by the computers on the left," he said.

"Alright, so what time?" I asked.

"How about six o' clock and just in case you get lost, here is my number," he wrote down his number on a small piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Alright, I'll call you when I'm there, here is my number," since I didn't have paper, I wrote it on his hand.

"OK, thanks," he laughed, "well here you go, enjoy P.E."

"Thanks," I said and walked into the gym and then into the girls locker room.

The locker room was small and there weren't many girls in here. I walked to the back where the gym teacher was standing.

"Hi, my name is Candice, I'm new to this school," I said and handed her my schedule.

"Well hello, let me get you a lock for your locker and you can just relax today. By the way, my name is Ms. White," she said.

"OK, thank you," I said as she gave me my lock. I walked to my locker and hooked it on. Then I walked back to the gym.

I did not recognize anyone from my other classes and most of the students in this class were boys so it seemed more awkward for me. They stared at me as I walked over to the benches. It's probably because I'm mysterious looking and I'm also new.

I sat down-for what felt forever- and watched my peers play tennis. This sport is too slow for me and it makes me want to sleep. Most sports are slow for me since I'm extremely fast. I think the bell is going to ring any moment now, so I guess I should get ready to go. First, I should check my schedule. I have lunch next, then English, then social studies.

"Everyone rap it up, the bell is going to ring. Candice you can leave now if you like," Coach White said.

I walked out of the gym into the hallway again. They are all so creepy looking, and maybe gang looking. I feel like someone is going to attack me or I just feel unsafe. What ever it is, it doesn't feel right.

I walked into a small cafeteria where some students were. The others were probably outside. I looked over and saw Greg sitting at the table by himself. I walked over to him and smiled. "Is this seat taken?" I asked.

"No, you can sit," he smiled back. Again I felt hot from his smile. I grabbed my ice pack in my backpack as I sat down.

"Thanks," I said as I sat there.

"So I see you are not eating anything, why not?" he asked.

"I'm not a very hungry person," I answered. I can't say that I only eat things like him.

"Oh, well that's still Ok. So we haven't talked much, only about math really," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

"So what kinds of movies are you into?" he asked.

"Well I like suspense, horror, and adventure," I answered.

"Cool, me too. I also like mysteries," he said.

"Oh, that's nice, I guess," I said.

"Yeah, well maybe after we finish our project tomorrow, would you want to come see a suspenseful, horror, adventure movie?" he asked.

"Um, I don't know, I think I have to see if I'm not busy," I said. I can't date this boy, or hang out with him. I would never go out to hang with my food. He is too nice of a guy to eat.

"Well, ok, just call me when you have your answer," he said.

"Alright," I said.

"Well what do you have next?" he asked.

"English, Mrs. Polie," I answered.

"Same here," he said.

"Cool," I said.

I took out my favorite book about the play Romeo & Juliet and read it while he was eating. I love this play because it is about how love can overpower anything. That somewhat relates to me because if our clan falls in love faster, than we will become strong and overpower everything. I may be thinking of it in the wrong way because we are the evil ones, but I still think I relate to this book.

The bell rang and we walked out of the cafeteria. We walked down the same hallway as before and into an average sized classroom. There was a teacher writing on the board. She was very old and short. She was wearing glasses and had many wrinkles on her face. She looked like the kind of adorable grandmother you would want.

I walked over to her. "Hi, I'm new here and my name is Candice Sparks," I said.

"Well, hello, please sit where ever you would like," she said with a raspy voice.

I sat next to Gregory, who was in the back of the classroom. "So I guess you like the back of the class," I smiled.

"It is more comfortable here," he smiled back.

We looked at the front of the class and wrote down what was on the board. It was about Romeo & Juliet. This is great; I will so get great grades on the tests coming up. I hope this book takes the remainder of the year to read.

We wrote more notes about the play right until the bell rang. I put my notebooks in my backpack and got up. "So where are you going now, I have social studies," I said.

"I have P.E. now so I guess I'll see you at the library later," he said.

"Alright, bye," I said.

"Bye," he said as he walked out of the room.

I walked to my last class eagerly. This is the last class and I am so happy I at least have one friend. I can't even get this smile off my face. I walked down a hallway where I have never been down and into a classroom. The room was a little messy looking and very small. There were only a few kids in the room and a teacher at her desk. I walked up to the teacher and handed her my schedule.

"Well hello, Candice. Please sit over there," She pointed to the desk closest to the window.

I walked over. Everyone was staring at me, but I stared back with my red eyes and they turned their heads back to the teacher. I waited for the teacher to finish what she was writing on the board so I could start my work, but she was writing really slowly. Slower than the old lady who was writing for the whole class about R & J. She eventually finished and we all got up to grab a textbook. We worked on our assignment to the end of the period. When I was finished, I handed her my work and put my textbook back to the front of the classroom. The bell rang and I ran out. I ran outside before anyone reached there and got into the car.

"Hey honey, how was school?" Mom asked.

"Fine, I guess. I made a friend today and later on I have to go to the library for a project with him," I said.

"That's nice, what's his name?" she asked.

"Gregory, and he is the only normal one here," I said.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Everyone is strange around here and not many are friendly. I liked the last school I was at," I said.

"I know sweetie, but I think they would recognize that we are the same age and never grow up," she said.

"I know," I said as my Mom's phone rang.

"Yes, no, I know I handled it, wait what? I didn't do what? Oh no, this is not good, we have too hurry! Ok bye," she hung up the phone.

"What mom?" I asked.

"You are too young to understand, this is all business. I'm going to drop you off at home and I will be back at around ten tonight," Mom said.

"So eight hours by myself?" I asked skeptical.

"I think you can take care of yourself, dear," she said.

We arrived back home and I ran into my room next to the kitchen. I jumped on my bed and started to read Romeo & Juliet. I have a lot of time on my hands and I should use it by reading.

"Honey, dinner is in the microwave, I just made it like a minute ago," Mom said.

"Alright, see you later Mom." I said as she scurried out of the house.


End file.
